Locuras de Amor en Hogwarts
by gin19
Summary: 8 chicos decididos a ocultar sus sentimientos. Pero cuando llegan nuevas personas las cosas cambian. Harry y Ginny hacen promesas que no están en sus manos, mientras ven cómo sus sentimientos se desvanecen a causa de los demás... y de sus propios errores.
1. No todo es felicidad

**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR, LEER ESTO ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER EL FIC:**

Bien, es mi primer fanfic, y me costó mucho trabajo subirlo, porque ¡Me moría de la pena!

Debo aclarar estos puntos antes de que inicien:

Voldemort ya murió. No había profecía.

Draco es bueno, y no lo duden; Voldy mato a sus padres y vive con Andrómeda y Ted (OoC).

Snape, Dumbledore, Fred, Tonks y Lupin viven, pero Siruis no.

Ginny y Michael nunca rompieron en OOP, pero Harry y Cho sí, por lo tanto Lavender tampoco anduvo nunca con Ron.

Les muestro a una Lavender Brown completamente distinta a la de HBP… ¡Pero muy distinta!

Esta historia sucede en el 6° año de Harry y CIA

**¡Chicas, las adoro nenas!** (Ale, Itzel, Ren) **¡Que esto va para ustedes! **¡Gracias por los eternos ánimos, que los valore de una manera indescriptible!

Recordarles tambien que **la letra en cursiva son los pensamientos de los chicos.**

**QUIEN QUIERA PASAR YA A LA HISTORIA LO AGRADEZCO, QUE AHORA VAN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS, DEDICATORIAS, ETC. **

**Itzel: **Bien cariño, acá esta esto. Te adoro chica, y hoy, que haz dejado de ser niña… jajaja, no, ¡No más rollos! (De fondo, el corito –en mi preciosa voz- _"Ahora, despierta la mujer que en mi dormía, y poco a poco se muere la niñaaa…") _¡Millón y medio de felicidades! ¡Ojala y te guste! Jaja, ¡Que bien sabes que me costó trabajo duro! (En robótica del año pasado, escribiendo en el programa de RovoNova jaja) Pasando a lo serio, a donde sea que nos lleve el destino (a todas) el 9 de Julio del siguiente año (No lo digo por que sea mi cumpleaños, sino por ser el último día de clases… [Me entra melancolía, mejor le sigo]) _Siempre estarán estos recuerdos…_

"**Siempre juntas, pase lo que pase"**

Y así será, hoy y siempre.

**Ale**… ¡Jo! **¡QUE YA ACTUALICES!** Ya ni porque te lo recuerdo casi en cada clase de E.F… ¡Y que la de la flojera soy yo! Jaja, te adoro chica. Don´t care me (Jajaja, chiste local, ¡Que es mí frase Arturo!)

**Val**… ¡La espera terminó! (¡Más bien la jodidera de que te acordaras!)

**Ceci, **por acá como** Diabla-loK: **¡Amiga! Espero con mi alma no decepcionarte, se te agradece masivamente el apoyo y los consejos. Sin tu consejo de la cerrada de ojos esto no estaría acá. Gracias tambien por tomarte el tiempo, por tenerme fe… ¡Mil gracias, cariño!

**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, ni millonaria, bueno, no soy JKR, así que esto sólo lo hago por diversión y por ser el cumpleaños de mi amiga hermosa Itzel. Los personajes ****principales**** (los "nuevos" sí) y escenarios no me pertenecen, eso le corresponde a WB y a mi ídola escritora.**

Gracias por entrar, y mil gracias más por dejar review, venga, no cuesta nada…

Zara.

"**A pesar de la victoria, no todo es felicidad"**

El ver a quien ha sido, es, y será su familia en aquel estado tan deprimente no era nada favorecedor para "El salvador del Mundo" o "El niño que vivió y volvió a vivir". Un chico alto, moreno, delgado, con músculos marcados y divinos ojos verde esmeralda enmarcados en unas gafas redondas cuyo nombre es Harry Potter.

Recorrió con sus ojos aquella casa en la cual se encontraba y localizo a sus inseparables amigos, sentados en un mismo sillón; una castaña consolaba a un pelirrojo, cuando se acercó una menuda pelirroja a abrazarse y llorar nuevamente con su hermano favorito, y, aunque no debía ser la ocasión, sonrió para sus adentros: En aquellas 3 personas había encontrado verdaderos amigos, y, por fin, podría disfrutar de sus siguientes 2 años tranquilo, por fin, después de 5 años de sufrimiento y presión… su mayor presión únicamente seria ganar los partidos de Quidditch; pero lo más importante, podría compartir su tranquilidad con sus hermanos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, y con su "amiga indirecta", Ginny Weasley. Pero le dolía en el alma ver que la maldad de Voldemort cosechaba los frutos en su familia, Los Weasley.

El tío Bilius había muerto.

Fue una de una maldición asesina, gracias a Merlín no sufrió, pero eso no disminuía el dolor de la familia que siempre lo considero "El Abuelo" y de Muriel, su esposa, la que había sido su compañera de vida.

El funeral acababa de terminar y la mayoría de los Weasley estaban en un círculo, acompañados de La Orden y Draco, pero en aquel grupo faltaban los dos menores pelirrojos, Ron y Ginny, que, de hecho, se acercaban a él, acompañados de Hermione. Al parecer, el que ya hubiera acabado el funeral era como si quitaran un peso de encima, o por lo menos eso era lo que se leía en el rostro de la pelirroja, claro, acompañado de dolor, pena, hinchadez y unas terribles ojeras que resaltaban de su pálido rostro. La chica iba abrazada a su hermano, pero al ver lo que intentaba hacer Hermione, se retiró y adelantó; la castaña llegó con el pelirrojo y lo abrazó; Ginny esbozó una débil sonrisa y miró a Harry.

Éste, sin saber porque, o cómo, llegó hasta donde la pelirroja se encontraba y la abrazó.

Ginny le correspondió el abrazo y sintió como aquellas mariposas que ella ya creía muertas, resucitaban y revoloteaban mas agiles y veloces que nunca, mientras que Harry sintió algo que no supo identificar, y, pensando que era el momento, ignoro aquellas cosquillitas que sentía en su interior, pero inquieto, solo atinó a acariciar su larga cabellera ondulada.

-Lo siento tanto Ginny- Musito Harry extremadamente triste- Fue mi culpa… si hubiera detenido a la maldita de Bellatrix esto no estaría pasando…

-No es hora de que te culpes Harry, porque la culpa de no la tiene nadie –Interrumpió Ginny- Afortunadamente está pagando todo el daño que hizo aquí, en un lugar donde no va a volver nunca… Aun no lo creo, es que… fue todo tan ine…inesperado- Lanzo un sollozo y volvió a llorar. Harry la abrazo más fuerte, lamentando en el alma lo que les estaba ocurriendo a la familia que siempre lo había atendido y que lo habían hecho sentir siempre uno más. Nunca había visto a Ginny llorar de esa manera, pero era lógico, desde siempre había estado con aquel señor que, de seguro, ya estaba en un lugar mejor.-

-Era el mejor, fue un gra… gran hombre- La chica no podía parar de sollozar, y las lagrimas caían sobre su blusa café- Siempre estaba conmigo… era increíble…Ojala y cuando envejezca pueda decir que fui la mitad de lo que él fue, y eso ya seria demasiado…

Ron y Hermione, que ya se habían unido a ellos, miraban como la gente ya comenzaba a irse; el pelirrojo, al escuchar la descripción que hacia su hermana del tío Bilius comenzó a derramar silenciosas lágrimas que caían en el cabello de la castaña, mientras que ésta, lo abrazaba tambien más fuerte.

-Creo que no podre acostumbrarme a que no va a estar mas-Dijo Ron- Desde que tengo uso de memoria he estado con él…

-¿Por qué Ron?, daría todo lo que tengo, lo que sea, por ahorrarle este dolor a la familia… ¿Por qué no fui yo? -Ginny había parado de llorar, y su hermano, se encontraba sumamente sorprendido, al parecer, su hermana por fin había sacado las preguntas que en su interior ardían en busca de respuestas-

-Escucha Gin –Dijo Hermione, al ver que Ron tenia cara de confundido y, no parecía tener, aunque de hecho, nadie tenia, las respuestas a esas preguntas- Lamento no poder ayudarte, nadie sabe porque pasa esto, pero es el ciclo natural de la vida. Ahora el tío Bilius esta en un mejor lugar, donde no hay sufrimientos, preocupaciones o guerras, deberías estar tranquila, pues ahora hay un súper ángel en el cielo que jamás va a permitir que te pase nada…-Y fue con la pelirroja para abrazarla y frotarle la espalda- ¿Sabes que siempre vas a contar conmigo, verdad? –La chica asintió- Entonces, creo que sabes que no dudo de tu tremenda fortaleza ni la de tu familia. La muerte siempre es inevitable, pero hay que seguir adelante, echándole todas las ganas del mundo, ¿Vale Weasley?-Dijo en tono de broma, lo que hizo que Ginny sonriera ampliamente.

-Oye, me sorprende que no estén Parvati y Lavender aquí… Ya saben, sus padres son miembros de la Orden del Fénix… ¿Dónde están? ¿No les avisaron o qué?- Pregunto la pelirroja, un poco mas calmada-

-Están en América, en Estados Unidos… Se fueron al inicio de verano con los papas de Lavender, así Parv aprovechaba para no ver más de lo necesario a su estúpida hermana.- La castaña hizo una mueca de fastidio- No les han avisado porque no quieren preocuparlos, pero les he dicho que se van a molestar y avergonzar por no venir a apoyar a tus papás… Y los padres de Parvati vinieron hace un rato, pero tú estabas dentro con Ron- Contestó Herms-

-¡Ah!, me muero de ganas de verlas a todas- Dijo Gin, recordando su ultima platica con las chicas

-¡Si!, además, Lavender dijo que en América esta la mejor Universidad del Mundo Mágico…-A Hermione se le había dibujado una sonrisa en su rostro y sus ojos se habían teñido de ilusión-

-¿Ya la universidad?- Dijo Ron- Pero Hermione… ¡Faltan 2 años!- Añadió sorprendido-

-Siempre es importante pensar en el futuro Ron- Replico Herms, pero con una sonrisa- Además, ¿No crees que debes prepararte bien para el fabuloso auror que vas a hacer?- añadió, abrazándolo por la cintura-

-¡Hey!, ¡Que tambien quiero ser auror Herms!, y el fabuloso ahí voy a ser yo- Dijo Harry, fingiendo enojo-

-Aquí a alguien le hace falta unas buenas dosis de cumplidos- Hermione le lanzaba una mirada intensa a Ginny, para que ella tambien dijera algo sobre Harry, los aludidos se dieron cuenta, la pelirroja sonrió y el chico se sonrojo…-

_¿Qué demonios me pasa con Ginny?_

_Tal vez lo mismo que sentiste cuando, en el expreso, Michael Corner la fue a buscar_-Dijo otra voz-

_¿Pero que era eso?_

_Aquí el experto eres tú, niño que vivió y volvió a vivir…_-Replicó su otra voz, con algo de sorna-

_Que gran ayuda… ¡Tu siempre tan útil!_

-Jaja, Herms, ¿Pero que no le han dicho al "Niño que vivió y volvió a vivir?...-Harry puso cara de molesto al escuchar su "sobrenombre" pero sonrió cuando Ginny se coloco delante de él, tomo sus brazos, y los puso delante de ella, rodeando su cuello, haciendo que Harry terminara abrazándola por la espalda-

-¡Draco!-Exclamo Gin, viendo al rubio caminar hacia ellos-

-Ginny-Dijo el chico, acercándose a darle un beso en la mejilla- ¡Herms!... No, no, no te separes, no quiero interrumpir…-Añadió, pícaramente, al ver que Hermione intentaba deshacer el abrazo que tenia con Ron para saludarlo como es debido, pero que el pelirrojo le hacia al rubio una mirada de "Que no se vaya"- Harry- Le dio un fuerte apretón de manos y unas ligeras palmadas en la espalda- Ron, nos vimos dentro- Y le dedico una sonrisa al pequeño de los Weasley-

-Es algo duro esto… -Dijo el rubio con tristeza- pensé que después de la muerte de mis padres no había mas perdidas que lamentar… ¡Maldita Bellatrix! ¡Me avergüenzo de tener algo de parentesco con ella! ¡La odio con todo mi ser!- Decía Draco, rojo de la furia, que desvió la mirada hacia donde se contraban Andromeda y Ted, acompañados de Tonks y Lupin- Me voy chicos, pero nos veremos mañana, en El Expreso… Un nuevo año… ¡Y por fin tranquilo!-Dijo rematando con una sonrisa-

-Es cierto, debemos ir al colegio… ¡No quiero volver a Hogwarts!-Recordó Ginny, poniendo cara de mortificación-

-Todo va a ser mejor, un año tranquilo… ¡Sera genial!, nada de piedras filosofales, de…- se le atoro la voz, aun le era complicado hablar de Siruis, sobre todo cuando lo ocurrido apenas un escaso tiempo- supuestos asesinos que se convierten en los más parecido a un padre… en torneos con actividades suicidas, o con profesores que no nos enseñan adecuadamente-Decía Harry, recordando cada vivencia en Hogwarts, y que, gracias a Merlín, no se iban a repetir-

-Cierto, nada de romper reglas- Dijo Hermione, con cara de prefecta-

-Sólo que sea necesario-Aclaro Ron-… Aunque ojala y no lo sea-

-Sí, sera increíble un año por fin de tranqui…

Pero su frase fue ahogada, porque, detrás de ellos, una voz masculina había dicho…

-Princesa, lo siento tanto…-Y todo pasó en un instante: Ginny, al reconocer la voz, se soltó de inmediato del ojiverde y fue a recibir con un caluroso abrazo a un chico, cabello y ojos profundamente negros, piel blanca, y un porte de galán impresionante. Ginny fue a saludar a su novio, Michael Corner-

-¡Mike!, te he extrañado tanto- la pelirroja abrazaba a su novio y hundía su rostro en el pecho del chico. Harry estaba muy molesto, ¿Cómo suelta sus brazos así como así?, era él quien la estaba abrazando y consolando, y Ginny se iba con su novio a la primera.

-Yo también nena, no sabes cuánto los siento, los padres de Padma le avisaron a los míos… y aquí estoy, linda- Mike acariciaba su cabello y Ginny lo abrazaba por la cintura-

-¡Hola Mike!- Saludo Hermione-

-¡Herms!, lo siento, no te había siquiera visto –Contesto con una sonrisa- Ya sabes, cuando estas con quien se quiere, todo el mundo se reduce a nada –Ginny se sonrojó, mientras Hermione apretaba más fuerte a su hermano, que ponía cara molesta junto con Harry-

-Lo sé perfectamente, ¿Y cómo has estado?- La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa-

-Muy bien, fui a Francia y volví hace 2 semanas, que he pasado con Terry, pero en cuanto regrese hoy a mi casa mis papas me comentaron… ¡Ni siquiera me he cambiado!

-Estoy segura que eso no le importa en absoluto a Gin, Mike…-Se dirigió a Ron y Harry, que tenía el ceño muy fruncido- ¿Qué les parece si mejor nos vamos con tu padres Ron?- Hermione recibió del hermano mayor de la pelirroja una mirada asesina, él no quería dejar sola a su hermanita con su novio, que sabía perfectamente que tenía las hormonas alborotadas -¿Harry?- el pelinegro no espero más y se dirigió a La Madriguera-

-¿Qué le pasa?- pregunto asombrada Ginny, pero no observaba que Michael, que, aunque sea un poco, había entendido la actitud de Harry y había fruncido el ceño- Bien, no quieren dejar solo a Harry, ¿Verdad, chicos? –La pelirroja decidió no agobiarse por la actitud del chico y le lanzó una indirecta a Herms que sabía que iba a entender- Adelántense, los alcanzo en un rato.

-No tardes Gin, ya es tarde y mañana debemos despertar temprano… ¡A Hogwarts! ¡Uuuhhh!- Herms, saltando y gritando, había perdido la cordura inusitadamente-

-Herms, ¡Temo por tu salud mental, cariño!- Dijo Ginny, sonriendo y mirándola con cara de _"I´m scared" (1)-_

Ron puso mala cara, pero la quito inmediatamente cuando Hermione lo tomo de la mano, jalándolo hacia la casa; mientras tanto, Harry, sumamente celoso, no entendía el porqué de esas reacciones para con la pelirroja y veía como Michael y Ginny se dirigían hacia el arroyo que estaba a unos cuantos pasos del jardín.

El menor de los Weasley se detuvo a escasa distancia de su casa y volteó a ver a su hermana.

-¡Venga Ron! –Le sonrío inocentemente- ¡No tardo!

La pelirroja siguió con Michael su camino y Harry subió a la habitación que compartía con Ron, sin entender por qué demonios deseaba en ese instante, más que nada en el mundo, ser él quien estuviera en el lugar de Michael Corner.

* * *

Harry despertó, tras otra pesadilla donde Voldemort no había muerto, y volvía para matar a los Weasley. Se levantó para ir hacia la mesita donde Ron debía de haber traído una jarra de agua y dos vasos.

_Debía _–Dijo una voz en su mente, sabiamente, ya que el pelirrojo no había traído nada-

Salió de la habitación, procurando no hacer ruido; bajó, escuchando rechinar los escalones de la casa y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrarse en la sala, en el sillón individual, silenciosa y con la mirada perdida, a la persona dueña de sus pensamientos desde que llegó a su habitación hasta que hubiera caído dormido:

Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Jaja, ¡Chiste local Herms! Sí, ya sé, ¡Es tú frase!

Bien, acá termina esta pequeña introducción. Este acontecimiento era importante porque es el que va a causar un acercamiento entre Harry y Ginny… ¡Que verán en el siguiente capitulo!

¡Venga, denle en el _"Review this story"_ y vayan al siguiente capitulo! ----


	2. Promesas

"**Promesas"**

Harry se quedó mirándola, intentando que su respiración no lo delatará entre todo el silencio que se hallaba en ese lugar. Ginny estaba con un pantalón de cuadros café y verde; sus manos las tenía dentro de una sudadera blanca y de vez en cuando las sacaba de ahí y acariciaba desde fuera algo que tenía dentro, cosa que llamo mucho la atención del chico. Aun le sorprendía la manera en la que la pelirroja había actuado durante y después de la muerte del tío Bilius. Nunca (exceptuando cuando la encontró en La Cámara de los Secretos) la había visto tan débil…

Y le dolía.

Le dolía verla así. Incluso más de lo normal.

Era por eso que no entendía que demonios le pasaba con ella…

... ¿Qué eran esas ganas de protegerla? ¿Qué era eso que lo hacía desear ahorrarle ese daño, ese dolor?...

-¡Harry! –Dijo Ginny, asustada, sacando sus manos del bolso de la sudadera y al chico del fondo de sus pensamientos- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Harry sonrío al ver su cara desconcertada y adormilada-

-Al cabezota de tu hermano se le olvido subir la jarra de agua… -La sonrisa del ojiverde se acentuó al ver reír a Ginny-

-Claro, ¡Si estaba con Hermione! ¿Cómo querías que te prestara atención? ¡Ay Harry! Si hasta dudo que te hubiera escuchado…-Ambos rieron-

-¿Hasta cuando…?- Comenzó la pelirroja-

-… ¿Pararan de pretender que no sienten nada el uno por el otro? –Los dos rieron de nuevo-

-Ojala y Ron se animara ya a invitarla a salir… ¡Nada me haría más feliz que ver como Herms corrige los malos modales de mi hermano!

A Harry se le había olvidado la tremenda sed que tenía antes de bajar. Verdaderamente estaba disfrutando ese momento.

-¿Y que haces aquí? –Harry se acercó al comedor, tomó una silla y la puso frente al sillón donde la pelirroja se encontraba-

-Pensar… -Contestó ella en un susurro-

-Y… ¿Se puede saber en qué? –Harry lo dijo tímidamente. Levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con la mirada chocolate de Ginny… El contacto visual se hizo largo e intenso; finalmente la chica desvió la mirada y él sintió arder sus mejillas, agradeciendo a Merlín la oscuridad de la sala-

-En el siguiente año… -Ginny perdió la vista hacia el frente y lanzó un sonoro suspiro- Y en esto. –Saco de la bolsa de su sudadera una insignia, rojo y escarlata, con un león y una gran "P" en el centro-

-¡Guau! –Harry se sorprendió por completo; había olvidado que Ginny iba en 5° y que en ése año se elegían a los prefectos- Con que Prefecta… -La chica sonrió débilmente, y el morocho pensó en que algo no cuadraba…- A ver Ginny… ¿Tu madre ya sabe esto? –Le sorprendía que no hubiera causado el clásico revuelo al nombrar a alguno de sus hijos prefectos. Estaba casi seguro que la Sra. Weasley no estaba enterada del acontecimiento.

-No –Contesto con simplicidad- Después de que llegaran las listas al inicio del verano venia la insignia ahí, cuando baje a decírselo ella me pidió la lista y se fue. Sólo Hermione la vio y, bueno, no quería decirle a mi madre porque sabía que iba a hacer… y no quería que los gemelos se burlaran de mí de la misma manera en que se burlaron de Ron… Además después de lo que pasó –Le tembló un poco la voz al hablar sobre el Tío Bilius- se me olvidó por completo, de verdad.

-¡Pero si los gemelos te adoran! –Este comentario la hizo sonreír- Sabes que así son con Ron, pero que no harían eso contigo. A los dos los quieren, pero en notable que acá la consentida eres tú.

Ginny sonrió nuevamente, pero no contestó. Algo le decía a Harry que ella tenía otra cosa, además de la enorme responsabilidad de ser prefecta.

-¿Estás bien con Michael? –Se golpeó internamente la cabeza inmediatamente de preguntar eso. Ginny se sonrojo intensamente, y él desvió la mirada, intentando que ésta no traspasara la profunda vergüenza que sentía.

_Eso fue obvio…_

_¿Obvio de qué?_ –Dijo otra voz en su cabeza

_De que te interesa su relación con Michael Corner_

_Pues si, es la hermana de mi mejor amigo_

_Pero te gustaría que no lo fuera… _-Exclamó la voz impertinente, burlona-

_¿De qué hablas?_

_Te gusta Ginny Weasley._

_¿¡Pero que dices!?_

_Que te gusta Ginny Weasley, sí Potter, "La hermana de tu mejor amigo"_

_Es linda…_

_¿¡Lo ves!?_

_Pero tiene novio…_

…_Al cual tú quieres matar en la primera oportunidad…_

_¡No es cierto! _–Dijo su voz "normal", claramente ofendida-

_Si, entonces me pregunto por qué despotricaste contra él desde que subiste a tu habitación para luego cambiar de tema e intentar convencerte durante 1 hora y 52 minutos que Ginny Weasley no te gustaba de otra manera que fraternalmente._

_¡Pero si eres tan inteligente!_

_Lo suficiente como para entender que acá apesta a sarcasmo…_

-¿Harry? –Ginny pasaba su pequeña mano rápidamente frente a la cara del chico. Este despertó de sus cavilaciones y se sonrojo al ver su cara y que, notablemente, temía por la buena salud mental del chico- Sí, estoy muy bien con Michael - _¿Gracias?-_

-Tienes éxito –La pelirroja lo miró, incrédula y un tanto sonrojada- Parece que lo de Dean Thomas ya tira en obsesión. Y Draco no te puede quitar la mirada de encima–Todo lo dijo en tono irritado, cosa que Ginny no notó-

-Son lindos… -Harry le dedicó una mirada sorprendida- Pero Michael es… -La intensa mirada esmeralda del chico no la ayudaba en absoluto- ¡Guau! –Pudo ver casi decepción en el morocho. Al parecer no notó que lo último lo dijo débilmente y no totalmente convencida. _Aunque, si somos sinceros, en mi lista de lindos te llevas el primer lugar con honores…_

-Se ven muy bien juntos –Dijo Harry, en medio del silencio que se había hecho, aunque, lamentablemente, el comentario le salió celoso, pero, a su favor, la pelirroja no se dio cuenta- Supongo que es perfecto para ti: Popular, inteligente, cotizado –Harry se hundía en la depresión al "reconocer" que Michael Corner tenía cualidades de las cuales, según él, carecía. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco al escuchar tan superficial y clásica descripción de su novio.

-Sí, es una gran persona. Muy atento, caballeroso, se preocupa por mi.

-¿Lo quieres?

-Si, bueno, no lo amo –El corazón de Harry sintió una sacudida de esperanza- Sólo amo a mis amigos y a mi familia, pero si lo… apreció mucho. Lo quiero, sí –Se corrigió-

-Pues este año te servirá para… mejorar su relación

-No sé, la verdad, creo que espero demasiado de este año…-Ginny suspiró- Quiero que este año sea el mejor, pero sé que me voy a decepcionar si las cosas no salen como lo planeo… como espero que salgan.

-¿A que te refieres? –Harry no la había entendido del todo-

-A que soy prefecta. La gente va a esperar mucho de mi… ¡Yo misma espero muchas cosas de mi! A que quizá espero demasiado del año porque Voldemort está muerto –Al chico le sorprendió que ella no titubeara al decir el nombre del oscuro mago- ¡Pero no me doy cuenta que las cosas no van a cambiar si seguimos como antes! Seamus y Lavender apenas y se hablan por las estupideces que él hizo… Ron y Hermione no se atreven a decir las cosas… y yo… -Se interrumpió a tiempo…_Y yo quiero mucho a Michael, pero quizá no lo suficiente, y además, no sé que demonios es esto que siento cada vez que me miras. _

-¿Tú que? –Inquirió el ojiverde mirándola-

-Nada –Contesto la pelirroja rápidamente, desviando la mirada, y sintiendo… _¿Mariposas?_

-Entonces tienes miedo a decepcionarte.

-Sí –Confirmo Ginny, con la cabeza gacha y apretando firmemente su insignia- ¿Sabes? Me hacia ilusión volver a Hogwarts, estar con ustedes, un año tranquilo… pero no sé que esperar ya.

Harry entendió a que se refería Ginny, pero no estaba dispuesto a arruinar también sus propias expectativas de ese año que estaba claro qué quería que fuera el mejor.

- Lo mismo –Ella lo miró confundida- Un gran año… -Ambos sonrieron- ¡Vamos!, si le quitas los TIMOS te aseguro que va a ser un muy buen año. Además eres como Hermione –Ginny lo volteó a ver, escandalizada- Jejeje- La risa de Harry despertó por segunda vez las mariposas. _2 veces en menos de una hora… ¡Vas para abajo Ginevra!_- A lo que me refiero es que… ya sabes, se te da la estudiada –La pelirroja sonrió- Sabes organizar tu tiempo… ¡En serio Gin, va a ser el mejor de los años!- El ojiverde estaba emocionado y sus ojos destellaban tranquilidad… lastima que para la Weasley no era suficiente-

-Lo siento Harry… es algo –Sus ojos hicieron contacto, provocando una sensación diferente a las anteriores, que los chicos ignoraron… apropósito- No quiero hacerme ilusiones y que el año no sea lo que esperaba… no sé. No sé como expresarlo. No es el año, es lo que suceda.

-No habrá decepciones, Ginny. Vamos a estar juntos… -Se sonrojó cuando termino la frase- Todos–Aclaró- En verdad, confía en mí.

La pelirroja lo miró, insegura.

-Es que no sé… -Las miradas aun no se separaban- No sé que pasa Harry… _-¿Es un presentimiento?-_ Hay algo que...

-No va a haber sufrimientos –La interrumpió- Nada malo. Va a ser tranquilo… ¡El mejor año que puedas imaginar Gin!- Harry se acercó y le acarició brevemente el rostro, sin romper el contacto visual, y, aún notando inseguridad en los castaños ojos que miraba- El mejor año y el más tranquilo ya viene –Las miradas se intensificaron- Lo prometo- El pelinegro dijo las palabras mágicas. Ginny sonrío e, impulsivamente, le dio un abrazo a Harry, que él respondió inmediatamente. Se separaron tras un momento que a ellos les pareció eterno y sus rostros quedaron demasiado cerca. Ambos chicos se sonrojaron al darse cuenta de aquella cercanía. La pelirroja no se movía, y Harry sentía su rostro explotar de calor al acercarse un poco más…

- No sé, tampoco está Harry… -La voz de Ron se escuchaba bajando de las escaleras, al parecer, hablando con alguien. Harry y Ginny se separaron, con sus rostros del rojo más intenso, sorprendidos de que no brillaran en la oscuridad y lamentando profundamente la desafortunada intromisión del pelirrojo.

-¿Pero dónde crees que puedan estar? –Hermione sonaba preocupada. Ron dijo algo que ninguno de los chicos de abajo alcanzó a oír y la castaña hizo un ruido parecido a una carcajada comprimida- ¡Como crees Ron! Tienen 16 años…

-¡Mi hermana 15! –La interrumpió-

-Justamente por eso… ¡No se fugaron para vivir en el pecado! (1) –Harry y Ginny tuvieron que meterse el puño en la boca para no hacer ruido con su risa-

-Mi madre no le perdonaría a Ginny que fuera una… una de esas… de esas… -Parecía tener vergüenza de siquiera decirlo- Mujeres fatales –Completó en un susurro, escandalizado-

Ron y Hermione terminaron de bajar las escaleras, en pijamas y con cara de profundo cansancio, y se sorprendieron de encontrar a Harry y a Ginny juntos. Estos últimos se miraron y por fin, soltaron libremente sus carcajadas. Ron y Herms se miraron, desconcertados, y observando el escenario: Estaban cerca (demasiado para el gusto del pelirrojo) e iluminados apenas por la luz del jardín que entraba por el enorme ventanal de la sala.

-Pero si quienes están acá… -Ron los miraba intensamente- ¿Qué hacen los dos, solos, a media madrugada? –El chico fulminaba con la mirada a su mejor amigo, éste ignoró el signo y miro a Ginny.

-Yo estaba acá pensando –Miró a Hermione y asintió tan rápidamente que casi ni se notó- Y Harry bajó por el agua que tu te olvidaste de subir… -Miró al moreno y sonrío- ¿Me pregunto porque se te habrá olvidado? –Esto último lo dijo con sarcasmo. Miró a Hermione y luego le devolvió la mirada a su hermano, que se sonrojo violentamente.

-Creo que todavía podemos dormir unas cuantas horas –La castaña no había siquiera visto lo que había hecho Ginny y acababa de lanzar un enorme bostezo- Vamos Ginny…

La chica se levantó, sonriéndole a Harry; llegó con su hermano, al cual le revolvió el cabello más de lo que ya estaba.

-Gracias por todo Harry –Lo miró una última vez, acentuando su sonrisa- Nos vemos por la mañana chicos.

Ginny y Hermione se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Harry rápidamente se paró y se dirigía tambien hacia las escaleras, para su mala suerte seguido por Ron. Los dos chicos subieron rápido y las chicas, antes de entrar a su cuarto, alcanzaron a escuchar:

-Tocaste a mi hermana Potter, y no hay mañana para ti…

Ambas rieron y cerraron la puerta. Se sentaron en su cama, y a Hermione le sorprendió ver como a Ginny aún no se le iba esa sonrisa estúpida, pero, eso sí, evadía su mirada.

-A mi no me engañas Ginny Weasley- La aludida lo miró y sonrió aún más- ¿Qué pasó? –Lo dijo en tono pícaro, lanzándole una almohada.

Platicaron durante más de media hora, ya que la pelirroja agregaba sus pensamientos, sentimientos y sensaciones. Al final del relato, Hermione la acompañaba sonriendo.

-¡Guau! ¡Merlín acá hay algo! –Hermione la miraba, sonriendo, incrédula, ya que sabía que a su mejor amigo le costaba sacar sus sentimientos, y, al parecer, con la pelirroja, no le había costado en absoluto-

-No sé Herms… no sé –La sonrisa se le borró- Mejor no más ilusiones. Yo estoy con Michael… Y Harry ya es parte del pasado –La castaña estaba sentada frente a la bipolar de los Weasley, se auto-confirmo una vez más; la miró intensamente y le dijo:

-Como quieras creer Ginny, pero haz el favor de no mentirte a ti misma –Le sonrió, mientras entraba de nuevo dentro de su cama- Sabes perfectamente bien que algo se esta cociendo entre tú y Harry.

Ginny siguió el ejemplo de su amiga y, dejando la insignia en su buró, se arropó, intentando conciliar el sueño, sabiendo perfectamente que Hermione tenía razón:

Algo estaba sucediendo entre ella y Harry.

Y sólo Merlín sabia si, en esos momentos, era para bien.

* * *

A Harry le sorprendió ver a Ginny ya casi con su plato vacío mientras él apenas iba llegando al comedor de los Weasley. Estaba platicando con Hermione en susurros, riendo y, en ocasiones, sonrojándose; cuando se percató de la llegada del moreno, le sonrío y siguió su plática con la castaña, que lo miró inquisidoramente y con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

-Cielo –Lo saludo la Sra. Weasley- Enseguida te sirvo.

Molly entro a la cocina y en pocos minutos salió con un gran plato de huevos con pan tostado. En ese intervalo de tiempo Ron bajó, perfectamente bien arreglado, lo que hizo sonreír a Ginny. Ambos chicos se sentaron frente a las chicas.

- ¿Si pudieron dormir? –Ron le había quitado el plato a Harry, y la Sra. Weasley ya había vuelto con uno para el moreno-

-Si, yo me quede inmediatamente dormida –Hermione estaba terminando su café, y aún no le despegaba la mirada a Harry ni quitaba esa sonrisa extraña-

-Rápido chicos, no sé para que se desvelan –Molly iba y venía- Esperaremos a los gemelos

-¿No vendrá papá? –Pregunto Ginny

-No, pero mandará un carro

-¡Genial! –Exclamó Ron, con la boca llena, lo que causo la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione-

Se hizo un momento tenso, Hermione codeó a Ginny, que le devolvió la mirada nerviosamente. La pelirroja asintió brevemente y Herms habló:

-Sra. Weasley…Ginny quiere decirle algo. –Molly, Harry y Ron pusieron toda su atención en las chicas-

-Sí mamá, esteee… yooo… Yo quería decirte que…

-¡Llegamos familia! –Fred y George aparecieron justo en el comedor, sobresaltándolos a todos-

-¡Fred! ¡George! –Gritó Molly ¡Hagan el favor de no aparecer de esta manera! –Los gemelos venían con unas bolsas, que Hermione miraba con nerviosismo.

-Chicos bajen sus baúles, para estar listos en cuanto llegue el carro –Fred y George se sentaron para desayunar rápidamente, mientras escuchaban los regaños de su madre y los demás subieron por su equipaje.

El carro llegó sólo 15 minutos después. El viaje, a pesar de que la distancia era considerable, se les pasó rápidamente debido a la plática que mantuvieron con los gemelos.

En cuanto llegaron al andén 9 y 3/4 Ginny y Hermione pasaron acompañadas de los gemelos mientras Molly acompañaba a los chicos. Faltaban aún 8 minutos para que el tren partiera, así que Harry y Ron subieron sus equipajes y los de las chicas, en busca de un compartimiento vacío. Fred y George continuaban platicando con las chicas, cuando se miraron con complicidad y le soltaron a su hermana:

-Así que… ¿Prefecta, enana? –Fred la traspasaba con su mirada azulada. Ginny sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

-¿Cómo lo supieron? –Le pregunto a sus hermanos, que se limitaron a sonreírse y darse la mano-

-¡Te lo dije!- Exclamó Fred, sonriendo-

-¿Cómo lo supieron? –Repitió Hermione, sorprendida-

-No lo sabíamos –Contestó George, sin borrar su sonrisa- Sólo que lo… digamos que lo "presentíamos"…

-… Era lógico que tú serías la prefecta Gin –Completó Fred-

-¡El tren parte en 5 minutos! –Escucharon decir a Molly- ¡Suban ya! –La pelirroja mayor volteó a despedirse de Ron y Harry, que acababan de bajar

-Debemos irnos –Ginny se acercó a sus hermanos y les dio un abrazo- ¡Escríbanme! –Se hizo a un lado y Hermione los abrazo tambien.

-Bien, tenemos que hacer esto rápido –Fred miró a George, quien le dio las bolsas, observando como Harry y Ron acababan de llegar con ellos- Es un regalo –Ron inmediatamente sonrió- Para que sigan recomendando Sortilegios Weasley –Y saco 4 cajas, y las comenzó a repartir. Hermione soltó un grito aullado

-¡Son iPod´s! –La castaña saltaba, completamente feliz- Les roge a mis padres que me compraran uno por mis notas, pero dijeron que me lo darían hasta Navidad y…

-¿Qué es un…? Eso que dijo Hermione –Ron miraba con el entrecejo fruncido su caja-

-Esto –Le quito la caja de las manos a su hermana- Es un M & M (2) –Todos, Hermione incluida, miraron a los gemelos con cara de _"What?"-_

-Music & Magic –Aclaró Fred- Son la versión mágica de los iPod.

-¿Y ustedes como saben que eso existía? –Pregunto Ginny-

-Porque Angelina me regalo uno –Fred se había sonrojado ligeramente- Y, más tarde, George y yo tuvimos la idea de adaptarlo al mundo mágico.

-¡Son unos genios! –La sonrisa de Fred y George se amplió al escuchar el elogio desmesurado de Hermione- ¿Y hay iTunes o como funciona?

-Desde ahí pueden acceder a la Tienda virtual de canciones que incluye lo más nuevo de la música mágica.

-¿Crearon una red como la del Internet? –Hermione estaba verdaderamente sorprendida y Ron y Ginny no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban hablando-

-No, ya que el M & M sólo puede llegar a nuestra Tienda. Obviamente las canciones tienen un costo –Todos los chicos soltaron un quejido-

-¡Pero para ustedes es gratis! –Exclamó George- ¿Pensaban que tambien les íbamos a cobrar?

-Además el lanzamiento de los M & M es hasta finales de septiembre, así que encárguense de que todo Hogwarts los conozca. Tienen el privilegio de poseer los primeros.

-Muchas gracias chicos –Harry miraba la imagen de su M & M Rojo con una sonrisa-

-Considéralo nuestro regalo de felicitación de tu nuevo cargo, Gin –La abrazaron de nuevo, admirando la sonrisa que se extendía por su rostro al observar su M & M rosa-

-¿Rosa? Me decepcionaron… –Ginny los miraba reprobatoriamente-

-¡Lo sentimos Ginny! –Pero por su expresión esto era una completa mentira-

-¡Muchas gracias! –Hermione los abrazo otra vez pero sin separar sus ojos de su M & M Dorado-

-Sí, gracias chicos –Ron leía las instrucciones de su M & M Azul desde la caja-

-¡Chicos, el tren parte en un minuto! –Molly Weasley acababa de llegar tras hablar con los Sres. Brown- ¡Vamos suban ya! –Abrazo a las chicas y a los chicos de nuevo- ¿Qué es eso que traen ahí? –Miró a los gemelos, amenazadoramente- ¡Fred, George! ¿Qué les dieron?

-Son solo obsequios mamá –Los defendió Ginny- Porque soy prefecta –Dijo en un arrebato de valentía. Ron y Molly abrieron los ojos con sorpresa-

-¿Prefecta? –Se veía como todos comenzaban a subir. El trío lo hizo tambien, mientras veían como Ginny era detenida por su madre-

-Si madre… -La abrazo rápidamente- Me tengo que ir… ¡Te escribiré! –Le dio un beso y otro abrazo, sin dejar que Molly le dijera algo –Hablaremos luego… ¡Despídeme de papá! –Ya dentro del tren, que comenzaba a avanzar, la chica se despedía con la mano- ¡Los quiero, nos veremos en Navidad! –Finalmente la estación se quedo atrás. Harry, Ron y Hermione la esperaban fuera de ese vagón vacío.

-¿Por qué no nos quedamos acá? –Preguntó la pelirroja-

-Porque ya conseguimos vagón –Le contestó su hermano- Estamos con Draco, Parvati, Lavender y Seamus.

-¿Lavender y Seamus están juntos en un mismo lugar? –Inquirió Hermione, sin poder creerlo-

-Si, de hecho hasta estaban platicando –Añadió Harry, viendo la cara de sorpresa total de Ginny y Hermione-

Pasando por el pasillo del tren los 4 chicos atraían las miradas como imanes. Ginny, en el camino, miró como en un compartimiento se encontraban varios chicos de Ravenclaw, incluido su novio, Mike, acompañado de su mejor amigo, Terry Bott, Cho Chang, 2 chicas y Padma Patil, a la cual, Ginny y Hermione, la fulminaron con la peor de sus miradas (3). En otro estaban Neville y Luna junto con varios compañeros de curso de Ginny: Gabriella, una chica morena y muy divertida, con una risa, digamos, peculiar; Natalie, una chica de cabello azabache, ojos azules y piel extremadamente blanca, Collin Creevey y Demelza Robins. Y al fin llegaron a su compartimiento. En cuanto pusieron un pie ahí, todos liberaron una sonrisa.

Draco y Parvati estaban platicando, con una sonrisa permanente en su rostro, sin percatarse de la llegada de los demás. Lavender y Seamus platicaban tímidamente, evadiendo la mirada del otro y, constantemente, podían ver como Sea se sonrojaba. Ron y Hermione ya se habían sentado; la chica intentaba explicar al pelirrojo como funcionaban sus M & M, él ponía cara de no entender nada y la castaña, resignada, se limitaba a reír. Pero entonces las miradas de las 4 chicas se conectaron, dedicándose una amplia sonrisa, indicándole que seguirían como siempre: _**"Siempre juntas, pase lo que pase"**_. Y quizá lo más importante: Harry todavía estaba a su lado. Lo miró y observó como le estaba sonriendo, dándole confianza, y tomando brevemente su mano fue lo que la hizo decidirse a sacar los pensamientos negativos de su cabeza. Ese año iba a ser el mejor, el más tranquilo… justo como Harry le había dicho.

**Flash Back**

_-No va a haber sufrimientos, nada malo. Va a ser tranquilo… ¡El mejor año que puedas imaginar Gin!- Harry le acarició brevemente el rostro, sin romper el contacto visual, y aun notando inseguridad en los castaños ojos que miraba- El mejor año y el más tranquilo ya viene. Lo prometo- El pelinegro dijo las palabras mágicas. Ginny sonrió y abrazo a Harry._

**Fin Flash Back**

Lo que nadie podía prever era que el destino no lo tenía decidido así.

Harry no podía saber en ese momento que esa promesa nunca se vería cumplida.

Y Ginny no podía saber que, esa seguridad con la que venia, pronto se iría en pique. Porque ese curso va a sacar lo peor de las personas; porque los sentimientos les van a jugar mal; porque llegarán o volverán personas a ponerlo todo patas arriba; porque su orgullo Weasley va a estar a flor de piel. Y porque a aquella promesa se le iba a agregar otra… Y ninguna de las dos se cumplirán; pero, en cambio, se recordará su ruptura eternamente. Porque, en ocasiones, el amor no lo podría logar todo. Porque son adolescentes, y las locuras estarán a la orden del día… Y porque, por impulsos, echaran a perder sus relaciones.

¿Un año tranquilo?...

Lamentablemente, nada más alejado de la realidad.

* * *

¡Chiste local Herms! ¡Y dale, que van 2!

¡Lo siento! 0% imaginación

Se sabrá el misterio… (¡Calladitas chicas!)

¡Gracias de nuevo por llegar hasta acá! Ya sólo les falta un capitulo… pero, por favor, denle de nuevo en _"Review this story" _ y pásense al siguiente y último… ¡Ya casi terminan!


	3. Nuevas materias, ¿Nuevos sentimientos?

"**Nuevas materias, nuevos compañeros… ¿Nuevos sentimientos?"**

Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione llegaron al Gran Comedor haciendo una entrada triunfal, pero más que nada, era Harry quien sobresalía de entre el cuarteto; claro, matar al peor mago de todos los tiempos cuando tienes tan solo 15 años no era tarea sencilla, así que El Elegido, en cuanto vio el revuelo causado, pensó que solo era cuestión de tiempo para dejar de causar esa impresión entre la gente, pero aun así, se alegraba que llamara la atención por haber salvado al mundo mágico de un trágico destino, y no por estar relacionado con incidentes de magia oscura.

Draco entró acompañado de Lavender, Parvati, Dean y Seamus 5 minutos después; el Slytherin fue a sentarse a su mesa, sabiendo que no sería bien recibido, y el resto paso a sentarse al lado del cuarteto, que estaba en la esquina delantera de la mesa y, entre ellos y los demás chicos de Gryffindor, había una muy grande distancia al sentirse intimidados por los muchachos; inclusive los de séptimo estaban lejos. Lavender abrió la boca para intentar hablar con Ginny y Herms y se abrieron las puertas del Gran Comedor, dando paso a los chicos recién ingresados, que iban a ser seleccionados: en la cabeza de la fila iba la profesora Minerva McGonagall, pero lo que asombro a la comunidad de Hogwarts fue que, detrás de los chicos, iban cerca de 15 muchachos, 4 de ellos entre 16 y 17 años de edad, mientras que del resto, las edades variaban entre los 13 y los 14 años y que, según parecía, tambien iban a someterse a la elección del sombrero seleccionador.

Al terminar el recorrido entre el pasillo y las puertas del Gran Comedor, el sombrero entono la ya tradicional canción de bienvenida, y posteriormente, McGonagall comenzó a nombrar a los alumnos de primer año, terminando con 4 alumnos nuevos para Gryffindor, 4 para Ravenclaw, 5 para Hufflepuff y 2 para Slytherin.

-Antes de comenzar con la selección de los alumnos recién ingresados, quiero aclarar su presencia en el Colegio; sus familias fueron prófugas de los mortífagos de Lord Voldemort, –la mayoría de las miradas se dirigieron a Harry al escuchar el nombre del ya caído, Señor Tenebroso, pero éste, como todo un profesional, las ignoro olímpicamente- huyeron para salvar sus vidas, y actualmente, ya que no hay amenaza, decidieron volver para iniciar una nueva etapa, e intentar continuar con la normalidad de la cual antes podían gozar, y ahora pueden retomar, así que los invito a integrarlos como compañeros que han pasado por muy difíciles situaciones y a apoyarlos poniéndolos al día con las actividades y reglas del colegio, y por supuesto –dirigió su mirada a los chicos- quiero decirles que Hogwarts siempre ha sido un colegio noble y solidario, así que, afirmo, y no temo equivocarme –dirigió su mirada al Gran Comedor- que en sus respectivas casas, los recibirán con los brazos abiertos.

El comentario de McGonagall fue recibido por aplausos que inicio Dumbledore, y a los cuales, los alumnos dieron seguimiento.

-Y ahora, en cuanto los nombre, pasen a colocarse el sombrero seleccionador, que les dirá, según sus habilidades y pensamientos, a que casa pertenecen, para compartir su estadía en Hogwarts con alumnos con los cuales, se les facilitara la relación.

Comenzó con los más pequeños, la mayoría chicos, que fueron distribuidos hacia sus respectivas casas. Más tarde, continúo con los que llamaban más la atención entre todo el Colegio: Los adolescentes.

-Por favor, que pase: Frank Jane.

Una hermosa chica, de grandes ojos azules y cabello castaño con divinas ondas y largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, cuerpo lindo, con curvas, y con aspecto de ser la típica tonta guapa, paso al banco donde el sombrero reposaba y lo coloco sobre su cabeza.

-Vamos Ron, cierra la boca y límpiate la baba (_N/A: esta exagerando, pero esto es lo que hacen los celos…_) para tu cumpleaños te voy a regalar un bote tamaño industrial, que bien que lo vas a necesitar… ¿Acaso podrías ser mas obvio?- Dijo una muy molesta Hermione, haciendo que Ron corrigiera la abertura de su boca y buscara indicios de baba (_N/A: Nuestro Ronnie si que es ingenuo :D_)- Harry y Ginny rieron de esta escena y se preguntaron hasta cuando sus amigos dejarían de fingir, mientras que ésta y Lavender intercambiaban miradas de complicidad, (después de que Lav soltara una risita, que pudo controlar para que no ser convirtiera en una carcajada) acordando hablar con Hermione para hacerle ver que debía controlar sus celos, pues era demasiado obvia, menos, por supuesto, para Ron, que no entendía ni pío de las indirectas de Herms.

-¡Oooooh!, veo gran inteligencia- murmuro el sombrero seleccionador a Jane, haciendo que ésta diera un gran respingo- si, mucha inteligencia, hay tambien ambición de ser conocida y valorada por tus conocimientos, ¡Ah!, pero que veo aquí… valentía, valentía por sobre todo, inclusive tus habilidades… quedarías maravillosa en Ravenclaw, pero…- Jane dirigió su mirada a los alumnos expectantes del Gran Comedor- definitivamente quedarías perfecta en… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Los alumnos de Hogwarts se unieron en un gran aplauso, y Ron parecía el mas contento de toda la mesa de Gryffindor, tanto así, que, sin saber de donde demonios había sacado el valor de hablarle a la chica nueva, le hizo señas a Jane indicándole que había lugar al lado de él, haciendo que Harry se recorriera y Hermione soltara un gran bufido, al ver a la chica, en vez de su adorado pelirrojo, justo enfrente de ella.

-Lawver Matthew- continúo la profesora McGonagall

Un chico de gran estatura, tez morena clara y cabello castaño con ojos avellana, de aspecto fortachón, avanzo al banco y coloco el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

-¿Acaso no es guapo?- Susurró Lavender, en extremo sonrojada a Parvati, Ginny y Hermione, éstas solo sonrieron, por el hecho de que por fin Lav estaba interesada en alguien que no fuera ya-sabemos-quien y que fuera medianamente pasadero-

-¡Oooooh!, -Dijo el sombrero seleccionador a Matthew- Eres un chico muy valiente, honesto e inteligente, honrado, noble, un caballero, algo ya no muy visto… un autentico… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El hecho pasado se repitió, el Gran Comedor estallo en aplausos, y Matt avanzo hacia la mesa de la esquina izquierda, sentándose en el banco situado frente a Lavender, en el enorme espacio que guardaban los demás estudiantes Gryffindor con los chicos y sin notar los 2 últimos que, tras la mirada que se lanzaron, Seamus Finnigan frunció el ceño.

-Tyler Derek

Un guapísimo chico de facciones finas, cabello (un poco largo) y ojos castaño claro, tez blanca y con unos músculos bien marcados avanzó hacia el sombrero y lo reposó en su cabeza, mientras Hermione, miraba, con la boca completamente abierta, a aquel muchacho. Y no era la única; la presencia del chico había hecho suspirar a más de una.

-Tengo mucha hambre- Dijo Ron, intentando atraer la atención de la castaña… que termino en un intento fallido, pues Hermione, que seguía embobada con el chico nuevo, y como, además, ni siquiera sabia que el pelirrojo se dirigía a ella, no le hizo ni el mas mínimo caso.

-¿Qué veo aquí?, gran inteligencia, chico noble y trabajador, valiente y justo, quedarías genial en Ravenclaw y te relacionarías estupendo con ellos, no… algo me dice que tu debes ser… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El Gran Salón exploto en aplausos, y McGonagall continuo con la ceremonia de selección.

-Vetta Devora

-Que bueno que ya casi se acaba, lamento sonar como Ron, pero muero de ham…-La frase de Seamus Finnigan fue eclipsada por la presencia de Devora, quien, había pasado desapercibida, pero al parecer, Sea había lamentado no darse cuenta de su presencia antes…

Devora era una chica, no en extremo bella, pero si con unos enormes ojos verdes que destacaban de entre su rostro, nariz muy respingada, morena clara y cabello castaño claro lacio, con luces color rubio, que, al pasar, dio la impresión, que sus grandes ojos se encontraron con los oscuros de Finnigan.

-Veo inteligencia y ambición, eres trabajadora si… honesta, con gran juicio y una persona muy noble, valiente y dispuesta… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

La chica avanzo a la mesa dorada y se sentó justo a 2 lugares de Seamus, que estaba frente a Lavender, y observaba como el chico miraba a la nueva fascinado. _No son celos… ¡No son celos! ¡¡¡No son celos…!!!_

-Y, por ultimo: Wilson Richard

Un chico muy guapo, de piel blanca, cabello oscuro y ojos grises pasó al frente, al parecer, de lo más nervioso, tomo el sombrero y lo reposo sobre su cabeza.

-Veo gran habilidad, eres trabajador, honesto y justo… tambien valiente… ¡GRYFFINDOR!

El Gran Comedor, como siempre, le ofreció un gran aplauso y Richard fue a sentarse a 3 lugares de las chicas.

-Atención, chicos ¡Atencion! –Exigió Albus Dumbledore al Gran Comedor, que calló al instante- lo más relevante del curso ya lo ha mencionado la profesora McGonagall. Les recuerdo que la visita al bosque que se encuentra dentro de nuestras instalaciones continua prohibida, y bueno, pasando a otros temas y debido a la celebración de la caída de Lord Voldemort, el Ministerio de Magia encabezado por el Sr. Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt en conjunto a un trabajo previamente planeado con el grupo de maestros y un servidor, hemos decidido agregar pequeñas sorpresas a los horarios de quinto curso, en adelante: ¡Artes! –Varios estudiantes soltaron un grito de emoción- Muchas de donde escoger y todos deberán elegir una. Esto lo podrán hacer tras acudir a las demostraciones que harán los profesores de dichas asignaturas, que serán presentados entre esta semana y la siguiente. Les recuerdo, son asignaturas, que tendrán un peso, como cualquier materia, en sus notas. Además, la lista de artículos prohibidos del señor Filch ya ha ascendido a 680, dicha lista la podrán encontrar en su oficina o en su tablero de anuncios de su respectiva casa. Debo advertirles que las salidas a Hogsmeade son SÓLO para alumnos de tercero en adelante. Tambien considero importante que les otorguemos a los nuevos estudiantes un caluroso aplauso, trasmitiéndoles lo bien recibidos que serán en Hogwarts. Y ahora, la integración de un nuevo profesor al colegio. Un viejo amigo y colega mío. Con ustedes, el profesor Horace Slughorn –De la puerta trasera ubicada al frente del Gran Comedor, salió un mago no muy alto pero demasiado gordo, de cara redonda con el cabello gris-rubio y con un bigote de morsa- Él, de ahora en adelante, impartirá Pociones –Todo el colegio realizó una gran exclamación, en signo de sorpresa- Y quien dará Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, será el profesor Severus Snape –Hubo gritos ahogados. Sin duda, nadie se esperaba la decisión del director- Y bien, creo que sin más por el momento, es hora de que inicie… ¡El banquete!

La comida, apareció en las charolas de oro vacías del centro de las mesas, e inmediatamente, Ron, Ginny, con el apetito Weasley, y Seamus, por el hambre que ese día tenía, se lanzaron sobre ella.

Las platicas se reiniciaron en la mesa, Parvati, Lavender, Ginny y Hermione, inmediatamente comenzaron a platicar sobre los alumnos recién ingresados a su casa.

-Para mí que pagaron, no me sorprendería, la verdad- Comento Lav, tras una sonora carcajada-

-¿Como crees?, no, para mi que se lo merecen- Replico Hermione-

-Si, pienso igual Herms, ok… ¡Ash!, no soy mensajera… lo se, pero siempre yo… párate y dile tu… -Parv empezó a hablar como una loca, con la mirada perdida- ok… ¡Esta bien!... ya ahorita…¡¡Ok!! : oye Gin, te habla tu sexy, guapísimo, cotizadísimo y deseadísimo novio Mike- Dijo, en broma, pero haciendo que Lav soltara otra carcajada, que les costo mucho parar- Oye ya Lavender,… ¿Qué te pasa?

-Sale, y ya se que es sexy, guapo, cotizado y deseado Patil, pero si no dejas de repetirlo creeré que en serio te gusta -Dijo bromeando Ginny, para luego, perderse en el lenguaje visual con Michael.

Lograron calmar a Lavender, y al voltear a ver a Devora, que estaba comiendo, según parecía, una ensalada improvisada con solo brócoli, lechuga y zanahoria, pepinos, pollo cortado en cuadros y pedazos delgados de jamón comento:

-La verdad esa Vetta no me cae bien… ¡Que chica tan atrevida! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Ya vieron como mira tan descaradamente a Finnigan?

-¡Vamos Lav! Deja de decir eso, Seamus no le hace caso- Le dijo Parvati, mintiendo un poco a su mejor amiga- además, él se comporto igual que tu hace rato, puso súper mala cara cuando llego Matthew, y no me digas que no la viste porque siempre dices lo mis…

-Pues no, no lo note, hasta que lo vea con mis ojazos…- contesto Lav, para luego reírse-

-Oye, amiga, ¿Sabes que te diría Ginny si no estuviera tan enfrascada y sin prestarnos atención en esa extraña conversación con Mike?- Dijo Hermione, mirando a Gin, mientras que ésta parecía ida-

-¿Te chocaron?- Contesto Lav, con un cierto toque de ironía; esa frase era clásica de la pelirroja-

-No, diría: Temo por tu salud mental, y por primera vez, ya que Gin siempre lo dice, le daría la razón… para de reír- continuo Hermy, tras que Lav había comenzado con sus ya conocidos 5 minutos- por favor…

-Si, tomate esto en serio Lavender, ¡Ay, no!, ya empezó con sus 5 minutos, después de lo de esa viejita de la papelería muggle que según Lav le robaba para pagar la renta con sus precios tan caros, y lo de la economía, gritando que ahorráramos y no se que rollo y medio… ¡Uff! -Dijo Parv- ¡Ya madura!

-¡Oh! Vamos Parvati, esa es la frase de Gin…- Dijo Lav-

-Lo se… pero es la verdad… además, si no estuviera embobada con Michael ya la hubiera dicho, por lo menos, 6 veces desde que iniciamos esta conversación…

- Es cierto- Otorgo Lavender-

-Jeje, si…-Continuó Parvati, ahogando una carcajada-

-No dijimos nada…-Añadió Hermione, poniendo su mejor cara de: "No rompo ni un plato" y con Parv y Lav siguiendo el juego, para luego estallar en una sonorísima carcajada-

-Oigan que piensan de Harry y Gin, porque la verdad, yo veo como sonríe como bobo cuando Ginny le habla y eso, entonces pienso que debemos…-Dijo Hermy con su ya característica suspicacia, pero fue interrumpida-

Jane, reuniendo todo el valor posible, agradeció al pelirrojo esa muestra de integración para con ella, sin siquiera escuchar los murmullos provenientes de Hermione, Lavender y Parvati.

-Hola, soy Jane, la verdad estoy súper nerviosa, pero gracias por invitarme con ustedes, tu eres… -La ojiazul le dio a entender que en ese espacio el debía decir su nombre-

-Ron- Dijo Won-Won, preocupándose por tragar antes de hablarle- un placer conocerte, la verdad el discurso de McGonagall fue totalmente llegador, así que es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti, ella es Lavender- señalo a una preciosa castaña, de cabello largo hasta la espalda media y lacio brillante, de lindos ojos color café-, Seamus –un chico de tez morena, cabello y ojos oscuros levanto la cabeza en forma de saludo- Dean- el aludido levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojazos de Jane, éste, considerado el chico mas guapo del 6° año, cabello, piel y ojos castaños, no pudo evitar esbozar su mejor sonrisa, al ver que Jane tambien esbozaba una-, Parvati- Una chica de largo cabello rizado rubio oscuro y preciosos ojos miel le dijo un simple hola y volvió a su platica con Hermione y Lavender-, mi hermana Ginny – Una hermosa pelirroja, de ojos café que estaba muy ocupada observando a su novio Michael, con el cual se hacia señas desde la mesa Ravenclaw, se sobresalto al oír su nombre pensando que Ron ya la había cachado, así que solo volteo a ver a Jane y le dedicó una de las mejores sonrisas de su repertorio, haciendo que Harry tambien sonriera como idiota -, mi mejor amigo Harry- Éste solo pudo forzar una sonrisa, que, a opinión de todos mas bien salió como mueca, ya que estaba preocupado, pues Dean y Michael observaron su reciente expresión con Gin, y los 2 muy molestos (en especial Michael) solo se dedicaron a lanzarle la peor de sus miradas- y mi mejor amiga Hermione- Le indico a la chica que estaba sentada justo frente a ella, una lindísima castaña, de cabello ondulado esponjado, largo hasta espalda media y de ojos marrones le dio la sonrisa mas hipócrita que se permitió mostrar, cosa que Jane no noto- así que nos conoces a los que, básicamente, nos juntamos, ¡ah!, claro, falta Draco –Ron señalo la mesa de Slytherin, donde Malfoy, de cabello rubio platinado, y hermosísimos ojos grises, que habían adquirido una calidez que se contagiaba, se veía de lo mas incomodo- así que, como dijo McGonagall, podrás encontrar un amigo en todos nosotros, lo que necesites, no dudes en hacérnoslo saber, ¿Vale?...

-Todos nosotros… hacérnoslo saber… chicas, estas aplicaciones de los verbos no me agradan, ¿Acaso no suenan como si fuéramos a ser todos, cuando Ron es el único interesado?- Susurro en voz tan baja Hermione a Lavender, Ginny y Parvati, haciendo que las 2 ultimas sonrieran discretamente, pero que la primera soltara una de sus características carcajadas-

-¿Todos van para sexto? –Cuestionó Parvati, interrumpiendo un momento al menor de los Weasley-

-Si –Contestaron al tiempo Jane, Devora, Matthew, Derek y Richard-

- ¡Que bien! –Exclamó el pelirrojo, emocionado- …Así que recuerden que para lo que necesiten… Bla bla bla… Lo mismo para ti, ¿Lawver?

-¿Eh?, ¿Me hablaron? Si, soy Lawver, Matthew Lawver- Dijo Matt, que estaba muy ocupado observando a Lav, sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta - lo siento, gracias por tus palabras Ron, en serio las valoro, es difícil comenzar en un nuevo lugar…- Seamus soltó un gruñido, ya que su tiempo lo repartía entre, checar que hacia Matthew (para que no mirara a Lavender) y respondiéndole las miradas coquetas a Devora.

-No hay de que, estoy seguro que podemos ser grandes amigos y… Bla bla bla… igual para ti Tyler -Siguió Ron, sorprendido de si mismo, ya que normalmente, la que lanza ese tipo de sermón comprensivo y de integración era Hermione, pero noto que ésta estaba sonrojada y al seguir el camino de su mirada, reconoció al mismo Derek, igual de sonrojado, respondiéndole la sonrisa a Hermione, haciendo que su inspiración de integrar a los nuevos desapareciera al instante-

-¡Ah!... dime Derek, Ron -mas sonrojo por parte de Derek al notar que esperaban una respuesta y él muy ocupado sonriéndole a Herms- gracias, y tambien espero que puedan contar conmigo, encontrando un amigo, como espero con ustedes… y por supuesto con las chicas… -_Idiota,_ se reprendió, ya que su sonrojo aumento, compitiendo con el color de las orejas de Ron por sus celos-

-Hola, soy Hermione Granger, un placer conocerte Derek- comento Hermione, extendiendo su mano para saludar a Tyler, lo que provoco que Lavender soltara un: ¡¡Uuuuuuhhhh!! Y Hermy y Derek se sonrojaran (de nuevo)-

-El placer es mío, Hermione, espero que podamos ser buenos compañeros-_o algo más_, pensó Derek involuntariamente…-

-Claro, como dijo muy bien… Ronnie-Dijo molesta Herms, ya que Ron, que no le interesaba ya en lo más mínimo "La integración de los nuevos", estaba muy ocupado platicando con Jane y lanzándole sonrisas coquetas. Tampoco notaba que Lavender ya estaba platicando muy quitada de la pena con Matt- en nosotras podrás encontrar una amiga, siempre y cuando Mike no esté cerca de Ginny, porque cuando esta… olvídate de su presencia, se enlela y pensamos en juntar dinero para comprarle un toper para la baba tamaño industrial…- continuo Hermione sin notar la mirada celosa que le lanzo Harry por su reciente comentario sobre Gin y su novio-

-¡Oh! Cállate Hermione-Dijo Ginny, ya que Michael había salido del gran comedor acompañado de Terry Boot, su mejor amigo- si, coincido con ella, se ve que eres una gran chico y…

Su frase fue ahogada, ya que se escucho una carcajada de Lavender, que, al parecer, estaba muy entretenida con Matt, haciendo que éste también sonriera y que Seamus frunciera el entrecejo tanto, que parecía que se quedaría así permanentemente, cosa que Devora no paso por alto.

-Jajajaja, es el mejor chiste que me han contado…. Jajajajajajajaja

-Oh! Y me sé mas, muchísimo mejores-contesto Matt-

-¿En serio?, ¿Me los vas a contar verdad? ¿Te molestaría contármelos en el jardín?- _o en cualquier otro lugar lejos de Seamus Finnigan, donde su mirada me nubla y me hace perder la razón… _ Añadió mentalmente Lavender, ya que notó que Seamus la observaba de una manera que la hacía sentir incomoda. _¡Que estúpida!, ¿En el jardín? Seamus va a pensar que ya quieres ligar con él… _Pero otra voz, la que normalmente era dueña de la conciencia de Lav dijo: _A la jodidera con Finnigan, seria un completo cinismo que se atreviera a tacharme de coqueta después de lo que hizo…_-

-Claro, si quieres ahorita vamos y termino de decírtelos-

-Por supuesto, ¡Están buenísimos!- dijo Lav, levantándose de su asiento acompañada de Matt mientras que Finnigan los fulminaba con la mirada-

-Ronald, debemos acompañar a los alumnos de primer grado a la sala común –El Gran Comedor estaba casi vacío, exceptuando por los niños de primero y los chicos de séptimo- … Ron… Ron… Ronald… ¡RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!- Explotó Hermione, ya que el aludido estaba platicando con Jane-

-Ah! Claro, ¿Jane, nos acompañarías?

-Si, seria geni…

-¡No! Claro que no. Mira Jane -Hermione dirigió su mirada a la chica- es nuestro deber acompañar a los alumnos de primero, pero únicamente los prefectos por lo tanto…- explico, como una madre que le explica a su hijo que no debe comer dulces antes de comer, debido a la pinta que tenia la chica de inútil-

-Lo sé, Derek y yo íbamos en Beauxbatons y ambos éramos prefectos - contesto Jane desafiante-

-No me retes…- susurro Herms a Ginny-

-¡Hey! ¡Es mi frase!- contesto en voz baja la pelirroja entre risas-

-¡Oh!, vamos Hermiiiiiiii... que te cuesta dejar que Jane nos acompañe, ya ni por qué se llama como tu…-Dijo Ron a Hermy, haciendo que ésta se enojara todavía más-

-Pues, la verdad, pensándolo bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras Ronald-contesto, lo mas fría posible, tanto, que Ron transformo su cara divertida por una de miedo-

-Entonces esta dicho… ¿Jane, nos harías el honor? -Dijo Ron, hablando como todo un caballero y ofreciéndole su brazo a Jane, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara, pero que, finalmente lo aceptara-

-Jaja, el honor es mío –La ojiazul le siguió el juego-

_¡Ay! Que ridículos, pero ¿Qué le pasa a esa Jane? ¡Que se ubique! Aquí la prefecta, la correcta, la aburrida, la nunca-rompo-reglas-a-menos-que-haya-peligro-mortal ¡Soy yo!_- Pensaba Herms, cuando una gran idea alumbro su cerebro-

-Esta bien, pero, cómo dices, Derek tambien era prefecto… Ron, ¿Te molestaría que tambien nos acompañara?- Pregunto, transformando su cara de frialdad a venganza-

_Oh! The revenge is so sweet…_

-No, claro que no-Mintió Ron, tratando de decir esto lo mas convincente posible-

-¡¡¡Perfecto!!!- chillo Hermione emocionada. -_Voy para actriz, ¡Ron me creyó!_- Derek- el chico volteo y sonrió a Hermione de una manera tan encantadora que derretiría a cualquier chica- ¿Nos acompañarías a Ronald, Jane y a mi a llevar a los alumnos de primer año a la sala común?

-Por supuesto, sera un placer-Respondió Derek

-¡¡¡Genial!!!

_Quien ríe al último ríe mejor…_

* * *

-Disculpa, ¿Sabes donde queda la sala común?- Pregunto Devora a Seamus

-¡Ah!, si claro…-Contesto Sea, distraído, recordando su relación con Lavender. _Si tan solo no lo hubiera echado todo a perder…_-

-¿Me acompañarías? – Añadió Devora, pues al parecer, el chico no había entendido la indirectota de que ella quería que la acompañara-

Seamus se detuvo a pensarlo. Esta bien que la chica era linda, pero el hecho de que Lavender se hubiera marchado con Matthew cuando apenas lo conoce le sorprendió muchísimo; parecía que los chicos se hubieran gustado, y a pesar de que pudo haber sido verdad, prefirió no pensar en eso; analizo la posibilidad de ir a buscarla y si lo cachaban, fingir en el momento lo que se le viniera a la mente, era difícil olvidar todo lo que había vivido con ella, fue "Su primer amor" y aun no sabia si Lav le era indiferente del todo… aunque al hacerlo se tenia que arriesgar a que la chica se enfureciera brutalmente con él y la poca relación que llevaban tras su terrible rompimiento se esfumara… pero se le vino a la cabeza la imagen de una Lavender muy divertida saliendo del Gran Comedor con Matthew e inmediatamente sus dudas fueron disipadas.

-Claro, seria genial – Dijo, añadiendo una linda sonrisa-

-Si… vamos –Contesto Devora, que le devolvió el gesto-

Y juntos, salieron del Gran Comedor, comenzando a platicar de Quidditch.

* * *

Parvati se quedo observando como Lavender salía muy divertida del Gran Comedor, y sonrió para sí, era increíble que por fin Lavender decidiera dejar lo de Seamus atrás, para disfrutar de, lo que parecía, era una atracción correspondida; tambien vio e intercambio una mirada con Ginny, pues Ron y Hermione comenzaban a discutir por Jane, y mas tarde, por Derek, pero que, finalmente, los 4 chicos abandonaron la mesa y, Ron y Hermione a la cabeza, con Jane y Derek, guiaron a los chicos de primer grado hacia la sala común, pero desde la distancia, era notoria la tensión que existía entre éste… _¿Cuarteto? _Se preguntó, porque, si de algo estaba segura, y Ginny tambien, por la mirada que le lanzó, era que éste solo era el inicio de un revoltijo entre los primeros, en el cual, Jane y Derek, por supuesto, tendrían TODO que ver.

Se levantó, invitando a Dean a acompañarla, pues su objetivo era dejar solos a Harry y a Ginny, y así, junto con el moreno, avanzo hacia las puertas, pero al levantar la mirada, se encontró con los ojos grises de Richard, que al parecer, se encontraba muy nervioso, pues la mayoría de los Gryffindors ya se habían marchado y no iba a poder encontrar el camino a la sala común.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos?- Pregunto Dean a Richard

-¿Me harían el favor?- Contesto cordialmente Rich-

- Si claro… -Dijo el moreno, pero, al notar el sonrojo de Parvati añadió- ¡Ay!, lo siento, pero me olvide de decirle a Seamus algo importante, así que debo alcanzarlo, pero estoy segura que Parv te acompañara, en serio es urgente… ¡Lo siento!- Dijo Dean a Parv y a Rich, notando las miradas que se lanzaban, e inmediatamente salió corriendo del Gran Comedor-

_Mas obvio no pudo ser… o ¿Acaso yo soy la obvia?... ¡Demonios!, igual y tambien hasta él lo noto, pero es que esos ojos… ¡¡¡Aaaaaaaayyyyyyyy!!! ¡Ash! Pero me es inevitable no verlo cuando siento sus ojos en mí… esta bien Parvati, rompe el silencio o te tachara de… ay, ¡No se! , De esas enfermedades muggles… ¿De retrasada mental?… ¡Dile algo!_

-Este… ¿Vamos?- Dijo, nerviosa-

-Si, gracias- respondió él, exactamente igual que ella-

Solo que al momento de comenzar a caminar, sus manos rozaron, y, ambos de rostros del color del cabello Weasley, se dirigieron a la sala común en silencio sepulcral, pero sin evitar lanzarse, una que otra miradita…

* * *

_¡¡¡¡Demonios!!!!, odio a Parvati por dejarme sola con él, odio esta estúpida túnica que me hace mostrar de mis piernas mas de que quiero, odio estar sentada acá con Harry Potter frente a mi, odio a Cho Chang, que no para de voltear hacia acá, odio que Harry y Ron se tuvieran que haberse conocido, odio que sean amigos y que tenga que ir a pasar el verano a mi casa, odio sus horribles ojos… Vamos Gin, no te mientas tan profundo, ¿HORRIBLES OJOS?_- se pregunto mentalmente Ginny, ya que, Harry la miraba inquisitivamente.

-Y, ¿Qué tal tu noviazgo con Michael, Gin?- Dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio-

_Gin… ¿Gin?, ¿Por qué demonios te tomaste la confianza de llamarla Gin?, solo su novio la llama así… ¡Imbécil!, ¿Y que te interesa como va su noviazgo? ¡Vamos, idiota!, ¡Eso es en extremo obvio! ¿Podrías serlo más? Esta más claro que el agua que le coqueteas… ¡Oh! Que piernas tan preciosas… ¡Ya!, no pienses así… ¡Vamos Harry! Es la hermana de tu mejor amigo… _se decía mentalmente Harry

_¡Demonios!, la changa se esta acercando… ¡Ay, no!, lárgate, no eres bienvenida, maldita…_ pensaba preocupada Ginny.

-Bien, gracias… tu tambien debes de buscarte alguien, Harry, por que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que Ron y Herms estén juntos y no querrás quedarte solo, ¿Cierto?

Pero lo que Harry pudiera contestar quedo siendo un misterio total para Gin, ya que Cho Chang estaba justo detrás del chico, y, al parecer, dispuesta a hablarle. _(N/A: Ésta no tiene vergüenza la infeliz…)_

- Hola, Harry, disculpa, ¿Me permitirías un segundo?- le pregunto, ignorando al cien a Ginny-

-Claro, Cho… ¿Ginny no hay…? –Harry lo lamentaba bastante, pues una de sus oportunidades de hablar con Ginny a solas se estaba esfumando, pero tampoco le parecía correcto dejar mal parada a Cho frente a la pelirroja, y mientras el morocho se debatía mentalmente, no se dio cuenta que la verdadera batalla se estaba dando entre las chicas, pues Cho miraba a la pelirroja con desprecio y superioridad y Ginny se la correspondía retándola, además, las miradas asesinas de la pelirroja eran ya muy conocidas, por lo que, debido a la intensidad, la oriental tuvo que bajar la mirada-

-En absoluto, hablaremos en otro momento…- Contesto, muy molesta por la actitud injustificada de Cho, y porque Harry dejo que la platica fuera interrumpida. _Igual y no le interesas y solo quería hacerte plática porque eres casi la única en la mesa_-

-Vamos Harry

Salieron del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron al primer corredor vacio, el que quedaba de camino para la Sala Común dorada.

-Este… Harry, la verdad es que me siento súper mal desde que sucedió lo de Marietta y eso, intente acercarme a ti en el tren, pero te vi con todos tus amigos y me dio muchísima pena, quisiera pedirte una disculpa, tu tenias la razón respecto a mi ex amiga, y lamento haber echado a perder la bonita relación que teníamos

-No tienes de que disculparte Cho- Musito Harry- tu no tienes la culpa de lo que Edgecombe hizo, y la verdad, tambien lo lamento, no debí haber sido tan duro contigo, era tu amiga- pero no coincidía en lo de la bonita relación, pues ella solo lloraba por Cedric-

-No importa Harry, ahora, me gustaría empezar desde 0, e intentar ser amigos… aunque quiero que tomes en cuenta que mis sentimientos para contigo no han cambiado…-Le sonrió coquetamente- Hola, soy Cho Chang, le voy a los Tornados y amo el color azul -dijo dándole la mano-

-Harry Potter- contesto, siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa y tambien dándole la mano- mi color favorito es el rojo, soy buscador y añoro ser auror cuando termine Hogwarts.

-Bien, en verdad, espero que podamos ser amigos, y sepas que cuantas conmigo siempre, ya que me he dado cuenta de la realidad y estoy en el fondo arrepentida de no haber visto antes que…

Pero Harry ya no la escuchaba, pues veía venir a Draco y a Ginny, él la abrazaba por el hombro, y le decía algo que la hacia reír y mover su cabeza, haciendo que un mechón rebelde le cayera en la cara, ambos se detuvieron y el ojigris aprovecho para reacomodárselo en su lugar, y tras esto, la pelirroja le sonreía ampliamente al rubio, y él le daba un cariñoso beso en la cabeza; solo un ciego no podía ver que la atracción entre Draco y Ginny, lo que hizo a Harry afirmar mentalmente:

_Ginny me olvido_

_Era obvio_-Dijo otra voz- _ no pensabas que todavía le gustabas ¿Cierto?_

_Pues si, la verdad_

_Te espero 5 años… ¡5!_

_En verdad lo siento…_

_Sentirlo no soluciona nada, tu en este momento deberías estar en el lugar de Draco, pero no, te vas con Cho, con quien, bien sabes, ya no sientes NADA._

_Es linda_

_Ginny lo es más…_

_Es cierto_

_¡No!_

_¿No?_

_Ginny tiene novio… y al parecer Draco le cae MUY bien…_

_Es solo el momento, pero que preferiste venir a platicar con la plástica de Cho Chang… es más, ni la escuchas… ¿Qué demonios te dice?_

_Que le gusta el color azul..._

_¡Eso lo dijo hace media hora inútil!_

_Oye no me insultes… ¡Soy tu!_

_Buen punto Potter, por lo menos ahora si piensas las cosas…_

Draco y Ginny pasaron casi al lado de Harry y Cho. Ginny ni siquiera se molesto en mirarlos, pero Draco les mostro una tímida sonrisa que solo le devolvió Chang, y Harry, con el ceño fruncido, se limito a mostrarse sorprendido. Esta bien, Ginny le gustaba, pero la cantidad de celos que sentía, no correspondían a alguien a la cual solo le _"gusta"_ una persona.

Cho, no se daba cuenta de nada, y sin saber como, término hablando de sus últimas compras por New York:

-… y luego, vi el vestido azul y dije: ¡Debe ser mio! Y lo compre, pero cuando fui a la sección de zapatos, ¡No tenían ninguno que quedara a juego con el vestido! ¿Puedes creerlo? Siendo Calvin Klein, y sin tener coordinados zapatos con la ropa… ¡Era inaudito!, me indigne tanto que…-decía Cho, indignada y molesta, recordando sus "Pato aventuras"-

-Lo siento Cho, estoy cansado, ¿Te molestaría si platicáramos mañana?-Interrumpió Harry, fingiendo un bostezo, pues le interesaba mucho saber que estaría haciendo Draco con Ginny.

-Claro que no Harry… sera mucho mejor, tu también podrás hablar y platicarme tus vacaciones…

-Si si… adiós Cho-Interrumpió el morocho, dándole el avionazo a la oriental.

Harry salió disparado hacia la sala común, donde encontró a Ginny y Draco, despidiéndose dándose un caluroso abrazo y finalmente, el ojigris se fue.

Al entrar vio a Richard, Derek y Matt platicando muy a gusto, mientras que Ron, Dean y Seamus, solo les lanzaban miradas reprobatorias, pero al verlo entrar se acercaron a él.

Por otro lado las chicas estaban platicando muy emocionadas de lo que había pasado, Lavender, Hermione y Parvati parecían encontrarse en las nubes, mientras que Ginny solo tenia cara de estar muy confundida.

-Noche de chicos, debemos conocer a los nuevos, así que Ron salió a comprar cerveza de mantequilla a Hogsmeade con tu mapa para invitarlos a pasar una noche de desvelados, y saber si podemos o no confiar… además, debemos descubrir sus intereses, advirtiéndoles que no se metan en lo que no deben…-Añadió Finnigan, haciendo clara referencia a Matt-…

-Noche de chicas: Hay que conocer a las nuevas y pues, descubrir como son en realidad y que traen entre manos, noche de hablar de maquillaje, cutis y todas esas mamadas, que sabemos, no nos importan, pero debemos descubrir si a ellas si…- Le dijo Lavender Brown a Ginny, usando ese toque característico (de juego, por supuesto) de misterio…-

Harry y Ginny, al estar rodeados por los chicos y las chicas, respectivamente, se limitaron a pensar que seria una noche larga: MUY LARGA…

* * *

Bien… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Una asco?, no se preocupen, díganlo, y **¡DEJEN REVIEWS!**

Sin reviews no continuo la historia…

Les dejo el avance, las cosas se van a poner graves, y el siguiente capitulo tiene una gran relevancia en la primera parte del fic:

"**Noche de Revelaciones":**

_-Es un patán… – Añadió Ginny, que aun no había perdonado totalmente a su amigo-_

_-…Uno muy lindo, por lo que veo- Contesto Devora, ganándose la mirada fulminante de Lavender, Ginny, Parvati y Hermione-_

* * *

_-¿Y tiene novio?- Preguntó con curiosidad Matt-_

_-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa- Le espeto Seamus, cargando rabia en cada palabra-_

_El ambiente se volvió extremadamente tenso._

_Los chicos se miraban preocupados, y Matt parecía que lo único que quería era lanzársele a los golpes a Sea._

* * *

_-Me gusta mucho Draco Malfoy- Declaró, dejando estupefacta a las chicas-_

* * *

_-¡Vamos! La castaña es hermosa…-Dijo Derek, con la mirada perdida-_

_-…Una hermosa con casi dueño- Interrumpió Harry, mirando intensamente a su amigo, invitándolo a que reclamara lo casi suyo-_

* * *

_-Eso es obvio: le gustaste al pelirrojo. Lo se porque a mi me han llegado muchísimos chicos, y al momento de conocernos se comportan justo de la manera en la que él se comporto contigo- Dijo Devora, haciendo uso de un tono de alguien que ha pasado por mucho en la vida-_

_-No puede ser…- Susurraron dos chicas muy parecidas al mismo tiempo, solo que a una le brillaban sus ojos azules, plenamente ilusionada, y la otra, sin rastro de color en su rostro, tenía sus marrones ojos cristalizados-_

* * *

_-La pelirroja tambien es linda –Dijo Derek- _

_-Como una princesa…_

_-…Divina…_

_-…Preciosa…- Se le escapó-_

_-¿Pero que esta sucediendo? ¡Ahora resulta que todos mueren por mi hermana!- Interrumpió Ron, para luego voltear a ver, incrédulo, a mejor amigo, con un millón de dudas escritas en su rostro-_

* * *

Nos vemos en reviews… Que prometo contestar…

¡Besos desde México!

Z A R A


End file.
